


The Sweetness Of Wine

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Party, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: inspired from this post. It's hard to make Loki go to any party, but he gets softer with this one after Thor brings a small suprise
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Sweetness Of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of nightmares and alcohol. If you feel uncomfortable about any of those, please don't read this and be careful if you choose to. A fic is never worth putting your mental health at risk.

"Love, are you ready? We have to leave in ten minutes," You ask from the bathroom while finishing some details on your hair and makeup. The only answer you get is a low groan.

You spot the source of the noise in the living room, and specifically on the couch. Where a pale and drained Loki, still on the linen pyjamas, is laying and rubbing his temples.

"Darling, I feel awful… Maybe you should go without me," He hums, his voice so hoarse and guttural it sounds like purring. 

But the issue is, he was perfectly fine ten minutes ago.

"Loki, my love, light of my life, this is the worst lie I've been told," You smile. He groans again, but this time out of frustration.

"Fine, I want to stay home…" He admits, big green eyes staring at you. No, you won't let his puppy eyes win.

"But you can't stay alone on Christmas night," You whine, playing with his hair on an attempt to lure him into agreeing.

"I'm a pagan," He counters, breaking the puppy eyes.

"Well, will you leave me alone?" I deploy the second attack.

"You're a grown up, I trust you into being alone for a night," 

"What about the food?"

"We have a fridge," He grins, knowing he's winning. You sigh, it's time for the big weapons.

"What would a big bowl of dark chocolate gelato from your favourite shop say?" You ask, watching the pleasure filling his eyes.

"Three bowls,"

"Two bowls," 

"Deal," He snaps and jumps up, shaking your hand before he storms in the bedroom to change. In less than two minutes, he's in a black suit and ready for the party. 

Damn, gelato deals really do the job…

~~~

Whatever energy the gelato deal gave Loki vanished after he sees how many people are in the party. He is still not used to being surrounded by people, so he clenches his hand into yours. As if you are used to being around too many people.

Not that you plan to spot Wanda in the crowd and follow her like a lost puppy…

"Brother, you came!" Thor yells and walks closer, making several heads turn. Loki tries to ignore them and focuses on Thor.

"Are you that glad to see me?" He smiles, his hand still holding mine.

"You know, I brought some wine from Asgard, since we can't get drunk from Midgardian drinks," Thor informs. And you see Loki forming an actual smile. 

"Just, don't get completely wasted, ok?" You ask and let go of him, smiling when you see the excitement in his eyes. He nods and disappears in the crowd with Thor. They will get shit-faced…

You sigh and spot Wanda talking to Natasha and Pepper. You take a glass of champagne from the table nearby (since you have the chance of drinking champagne tonight) and walk to them, joining the conversation.

You get lost in the talk, you always have interesting things to say with them, and you barely notice how time passes. The only sign that you are talking for longer than two hours comes when two long and freezing cold hands touch your waist.

"How's drinking with Thor going? You got bored of him already?" You ask, tracing your hands above Loki's. He lets a small hum against your ear.

You turn around to see him. It's the first time you see Loki drunk, and you have to admit that he looks at least cute. His hair is somewhat messy, his cheeks pinkish and he has this small grin on his face. You can't help but smile at him.

"He got bored f-first," He answers, failing to control his Old Norse accent and stutter. But after years of trying to communicate with him while exhausted, half asleep and/or on whatever pain spell he casts after a mission, you have learned how to decode it.

"Fine, you can stay if you want to," You shrug, seeing his smile widen before you turn back to the girls.

As Natasha is talking, you feel Loki's hands tangling your waist and bringing you closer. You know that he's a cuddler when it's the two of you but he doesn't do the same when more people are around, and you don't like public cuddling either. So, you try to push his hands back but he's too strong, always has been.

Alright, maybe he's a cuddly drunk… and you can't exactly fight back, or want to…

"Maybe we should sit somewhere," Wanda suggests and points at a couch in the corner of the room with her eyes, noticing how uneasy you are with the public cuddle. Everyone agrees and Loki releases you as you head there. Your freedom doesn't last long, since Loki thinks it's a good idea to rely on you— while you are already tipsy and wearing heels—to hide his staggering, as if he doesn't weigh over five hundred pounds.

You somehow manage not to drag both of you on the ground and you all sit on the couch, Loki dragging you on his lap and resting his head on your shoulder.

"Damn, how many drinks did you have?" You ask, turning to look at him.

"Somewhere b-between s-six and seven…" He slurs. You sigh in relief. It's not too much and he hadn't gotten drunk in a long time, maybe he lost some of his tolerance.

"That's not so much," Natasha comments.

"B-bottles," He finishes his answer. All four of you turn to stare at him.

"Love, that's enough for this century, ok?" You smile and pet his head. He lets some low purrs and relaxes against your shoulder, his nose rubbing your neck.

"But at least he's calm. Not like Tony," Pepper sighs. And distant explosions echo as Tony blows something up with his suit.

Loki flinches and lets a yelp, you can feel his heart pounding against your back. No, the last thing you want is a hammered god with a panic attack. "Love, it's just Tony, ok? You're safe," You smile and play with his hair, something you know never fails to relax him. He lets a small sigh and nods against your neck, smiling just so. You blow a small kiss on his cheek, watching it getting more pink.

"Awww," Wanda grins.

"Shut up," You try to hide your own blush, and Natasha laughs at it.

You return to your previous topic, but this time Loki will mutter some comments against your neck, the mix of his drunken speech, accent and stutter making him almost speak another language. But he somehow still manages to take part, at least for the next hour.

While Wanda is saying something, you feel Loki yawning softly against your shoulder, his head relaxing there. "Love, don't fall asleep, it's too early," You whisper in his ear.

"B-but I'm s-s-s-so t-tired," He whines. Wanda stops talking and stares at him.

"Let him rest his eyes a bit, it won't kill him," She shrugs. You sigh and nod, petting his head after he brushes his nose against your neck. You still massage his scalp as Wanda continues with her story.

And five minutes afterwards, you can feel Loki's breath becoming slow and stable. "Should I wake him up?" You whisper, trying to escape from his hands but they are locked around you.

"Nah, it's ok. He's not hurting someone," Natasha brushes off before she answers to one of Pepper's questions. This time, you aren't paying much attention to the conversation.

And the last bit of focus vanishes when you feel him going cold and tense, and his breathing becomes rapid and shallow.

"No, love. Please, don't have a nightmare right now," You whisper. The girls notice.

"I can teleport him to his bed, would it help?" Wanda asks. You see his lips moving as he mumbles, his face in a pained expression and his fingers glowing. He's too drunk to even control his magic.

"Yes, do it, please," You ask, big eyes on Wanda. She makes her red strings of glow dance in her fingers, the same scarlet magic covering Loki before he vanishes. 

He's an adult, he gets those all the time and you are not always up after he wakes up, he can take care of himself if he wakes up… But your mind is still on him, even though hours pass and the day changes.

Natasha mutters a goodnight and leaves, trying to mask her drunkenness. Pepper follows, with a semi conscious Tony begging her to stay for ten more minutes. Steve and Bucky carry Thor back to his room, and the other guests have gone already. You say a farewell to the few people that are left and go back to your room. You just want to take off those heels, the makeup and crush on the bed.

You're lucky to find that Loki is still sleeping like the dead, so you put on a cotton shirt of his and slither in the bed beside him. He turns around and lays his head on your stomach, his cold hands and feet covering you. And he gazes at you with sleepy eyes.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," You whisper.

"I've b-been t-t-tr…." He breathes out, failing to mask his frustration. "St-t-tr… attempting t-to sleep f-f-for a while…" He manages to speak, his cheeks getting more and more red. You kiss him on the forehead and pet his upper back, smiling softly.

"But, how d-did you b-br-bring me here?" He asks.

"Wanda's magic," 

He makes a low sound, breaking eye contact to get comfortable. You smile and start playing with his hair, watching as his face relaxes and he falls asleep again.

And even though you have about five hundred pounds crushing your ribs, you somehow manage to fall asleep too.

~~~

The room is still dark when you wake up, so you check on your phone. 11am. You sigh and get up before you put pants on and open the curtains to let some sun in.

Loki hisses from the bed.

"Good morning too, love," You grin, reaching back to the bed.

"Turn the lights down," He groans, covering his eyes. You nod and do as he said. 

"I'm making tea right?" You ask. He makes a growly noise. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen." 

You get dressed and let him wake up on his own, hoping the smell of tea will stop him from falling back asleep. And you're right, since what looks like the zombie version of Loki drags his feet on the kitchen and takes his cup before settling on a chair.

"Remind me to never stay alone with Thor and alcohol for more than a minute…" He groans—because apparently animal sounds are the only accepted way of communication on Asgard.

"Bold of you to assume that I will let you unsupervised with Thor again…" You smile but second guess your answer the moment it slips out of your mouth.

But Loki lets a small chuckle. "Smart girl," He comments before taking a sip of his tea. "Norns, what did you put on it?"

"Honey,"

"Yes, love?"

You short-circuit, blinking as you are trying to think what he answered.

"No… I put honey on the tea…" You explain. Loki lets a small oh sound before he starts chuckling again.

"And, by the way, did I do something stupid while intoxicated?"

You shrug. "I don't know if you did something while with Thor, but when you came to me you were just cuddly the whole time," You answer, getting up from the chair when the coffee machine stopped buzzing. When you sit back down, you notice a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I must have made a fool out of both of us…" He mutters, covering his face with his hands.

"Actually, you were quite cute. And, the calmest drunk avenger. So, no, not so much," You smile. He does smile back but his cheeks go more red. God, he's always so cute when he blushes!

You take your coffee and, without a warning, you sit on his lap. He doesn't grimace from the smell of your drink, a thing both he and Thor do whenever feeling _not good_ , so you take it as a good sign. "Feeling cuddly, huh?" He purrs, his hands wandering in your waist.

"You stole too many hugs last night and we have to balance things out," You explain.

He makes a low growly noise, coming from the back of his throat, before he nods and kisses you, his hands holding you steady as yours are clenching on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluff thing, but it's sweet enough.


End file.
